urie sarang
by kerochoi10
Summary: re-post ff / haehyuk gs my fisrt fanfiction i need your review please *puppy eyes*/ donghae telah merengut sesuatu yang berharga bagi eunhyuk


Title : my love

Main cast : haehyuk dan yang lainnya akan muncul

Warning : this is my first ff jadi kalo aneh jangan marah ya all uke is gs

Author pov

"Hae kau ini jangan banyak minum bahaya kalau kau mabuk" omel siwon

"Kau ini siwon sudahlah aku sedang patah hati kau tau kan karna siapa ?" tanya donghae dengan menenggak habis vodkanya. Siwon hanya menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. "Aku pergi dulu hae kasian urie bummie pasti sudah menunggu di rumah"

"Bummie bukan merindukan mu tapi merindukan junior mu siwonnie"

Siwon mendelik pada donghae "Jangan panggil aku begitu dasar kau ini. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu jaga dirimu hae"

"Hyukkie kau yakin tak apa sendirian di sini ?"

Gadis yang dipanggil hyukkie a.k.a lee hyukjae itu tersenyum menampilkan gummy smile terbaiknya. "Gwenchanayo Minnie-ya"

Minnie a.k.a lee sungmin menatap khawatir hyukjae atau bisa kita panggil eunhyuk adiknya itu. "Sudahlah chagi hyukkie bilang dia baik baik saja" ujar cho kyuhyun suami lee sungmin dan juga sahabat lee hyukjae.

"Jeongmal gwenchana ?" tanya sungmin

Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh sungmin dan kyuhyun keluar dari caffe mereka. "Nan jeongmal gwenchana Minnie-ya. Kyu nanti malam jangan bermain terlalu kasar pada urie Minnie aku tak ingin melihat dia berjalan tertatih lagi"

"Omo lee hyukjae siapa yang mengajarkan mu berbicara seperti itu ?" tanya sungmin

"Cho kyuhyun" jawab eunhyuk polos. Sedangkan kyuhyun sudah senyum senyum gaje.

SKIP TIME

Eunhyuk berjalan pulang kea rah apartementnya dia masih mempunyai orang tua. Eunhyuk memilih tinggal sendiri agar bisa mandiri meski ibunya sampai menangis karna tak rela di tinggalkan kedua putrinya. Ayahnya lee young woon atau lee kangin adalah ayah yang tegas tapi sangat sayang pada keluarganya. Lee jungsoo atau leeteuk ibunya seorang malaikat yang turun ke bumi benar benar seorang ibu ideal. Eunhyuk anak terakhir sedangkan kakaknya lee ani, cho sungmin sudah menikah dengan evil jelek satu itu alias cho kyuhyun. Eunhyuk keluar dari rumah karna ia ingin bebas dulu sebentar sebelum bekerja dengan serius lulusan terbaik universitas kyunghee jurusan yang bakalan jadi guru author gak tau jurusan apa itu #plakk.

"Besok aku mulai mengajar huh… hwaiting lee hyukjae" semanagt eunhyuk pada diri sendiri.

'Srak….' Langkah eunhyuk terhenti dan menoleh ke arah suara di balik semak semak itu. "Nugusaeyo ? hantu ? saram ?" tanya eunhyuk

Dengan di dominasi rasa penasaran eunhyuk berjalan ke arah semak semak itu. "EOMO" pekik eunhyuk saat menemukan seorang pemuda tergeletak di balik semak semak. Tanpa pikir panjang, eunhyuk langsung membawa pemuda itu pulang ke apartementnya.

apartement eunhyuk

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda itu di atas kasurnya. Dengan telaten eunhyuk melepaskan sepatu pemuda itu lalu beralih ke jaketnya. Tiba tiba mata pemuda itu terbuka menahan tangan eunhyuk. "Dasar nakal" ucap pemuda itu yang sukses membuat eunhyuk memerah.

"M…mianhae aku tidak bermaksud hanya saja kau pingsan tadi dan aku hanya ingin-" ucapan eunhyuk terpotong karna jari pemuda itu di depan bibirnya. "Nan lee donghae"

"lee hyukjae imnida" mata eunhyuk tak lepas dari mata kelam tapi lembut milik donghae. Tanpa sadar mereka saling mendekatkan diri dan menautkan bibir. Tangan donghae mulai bergerliya di tubuh eunhyuk.

"nghhhh…. Hae…." Lenguh eunhyuk tanpa sengaja. Donghae meremas remas dada eunhyuk tangan donghae mulai melucuti pakaian eunhyuk. Tangan eunhyuk juga melucuti pakaian donghae tangan eunhyuk tak sengaja menyentuh junior donghae. "Nggghhhhh….." lenguh donghae

Tangan eunhyuk mengocok junior donghae. Donghae juga tak tinggal diam menjamah setiap inchi tubuh eunhyuk. "Ahh…. Hae pelan pelan jangan di gigit terlalu kencang" kata eunhyuk saat mulut donghae di dadanya. Donghae membaringkan tubuh eunhyuk dan memperhatikan setiap inchi tubuh eunhyuk tanpa berkedip "W…wae ?" tanya eunhyuk gugup.

"Kau cantik" ucap donghae sambil mencubit nipple eunhyuk. Mulut donghae meraup satu dada eunhyuk yang menganggur membuat eunhyuk blingsatan tanpa sengaja memajukan tubuhnya hingga tubuh bagian bawah mereka bersentuhan.

"Oke my babeh… aku tahu maksudmu kita bermain inti"

'JLEB…'

Junior donghae yang sekeras batu, panjang, besar, menorobos vagina eunhyuk dengan sekali hentakkan "Argh…." Teriak eunhyuk setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya. Donghae berdiam sebentar. "Argh… kau sangat ketat aku akan mulai babe…"

Donghae meng in dan out kan juniornya. "Argh… hhaae… depper … harder…. Oh my god…."

"Youre so thigt babeh…"

"aku keluar"

"together babe"

Sperma hangat donghae membasahi tubuh eunhyuk. Eunhyuk langsung tertidur setelah mengeluarkan cairannya. Dengan perlahan donghae melepas juniornya. "Gomawo kau cantik hyukkie" ucap donghae dan menyusul eunhyuk ke dalam mimpinya.

PAGI HARI….

Eunhyuk terbangun matanya terbelalak saat melihat tubuhnya naked bersama seorang pria tak dikenal. "AAAAAAAAA…." Teriak eunhyuk menendang pemuda itu.

"Ya, kenapa kau menendang aku ?" tanya pemuda itu marah.

"Nuguya ? lalu kenapa ada di atas ranjang ku lalu kau telanjang ? dan aku juga TELANJANG ? HUA….."

Donghae melihat tubuhnya tanpa sehelai benangpun juga terperangah. "Bersihkan dirimu kamar mandi ada di luar aku akan mandi di sini baru kita bicara" kata eunhyuk dengan mata memerah.

Author pov end

Eunhyuk pov

Aku menyalakan air shower yang dingin agar kepala ku dapat berfikir jernih. Sekelebat kejadian semalam hinggap di kepalaku. Air mata ku menetes dengan deras. "Mianhae.., appa…. Eomma…. Aku kotor….. " lirih ku

Setelah selesai mandi aku menyiapkan makanan lalu pemuda asing yang baru aku ingat namanya donghae itu duduk di hadapan ku. "Makanlah" ucap ku

"Eum…"

"Lee hyukjae kau biisa memanggilku eunhyuk" kata ku mengerti karna dia tak tahu harus memanggil ku apa. "Eunhyuk-ssi jeongmal jweseonghamnida semalam –"

"Dwasseo donghae-ssi" potong ku

"Tapi aku tetap harus bertanggung jawab padamu" kata donghae

"Aniya, semalam aku tak menolak mu sama sekali dan kita melakukannya tanpa paksaan jadi kita impas bukan ?" tanya ku berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak menangis.

"Bagaimana jika kau hamil ?"

DEG….

Pertanyaan donghae barusan menohok ku. _Benar juga bagaimana jika aku hamil ?_

"Aku bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri kau tak perlu khawatir lee donghae-ssi aku bisa mengendalikan semuanya tanpa mu" aku menjawab sambil berusaha setenang mungkin. Donghae mentap ku dengan tajam yang seakan akan menguliti aku.

"Kau tidak bisa mengendalikan semuanya sendirian"

Eunhyuk pov end

Donghae pov

Aku sudah gila. Memperkosa wanita yang tak dikenal yang dengan baik hati mau menolong ku malah kurebut sesuatu yang dia jaga selama ini. Neo jeongmal baboya lee donghae.

"AKU BISA TANPA BANTUAN MU TAK BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI SEMUA ITU ?" teriak eunhyuk penuh dengan air mata yang entah kenapa aku merasa menyakitkan saat melihat matanya yang seperti itu. "Kau tidakkah cukup kau sudah merebut sesuatu yang sudah aku jaga dan sekarang kau bilang mau mempertanggung jawabkannya APA SEMUANYA SEMUDAH ITU ?"

"Aku sudah merebut semuanya dari mu maka dari itu aku harus mempertanggung jawabkannya" kata ku selembut mungkin.

"Kau tidak mencintai ku dan aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita menikah nanti aku ingin hidup dengan seseorang yang mencintai ku" ucap eunhyuk

Aku menggenggam tangan eunhyuk "Aku akan belajar mencintai mu dan membahagiakan mu mulai dari sekarang jadi aku mohon jangan tutup dirimu dari ku bisakah itu ?"

"Neo jeongmal baboya lee donghae-ssi"

Aku hanya tersenyum.

Donghae pov end

Author pov

Donghae menggandeng tangan eunhyuk memasuki sebuah rumah yang luas yang entah eunhyuk tak tahu itu rumah siapa. "Ah, daryeonim neo wasseo"

"Ne ahjumma, eomma, appa eodiya ?" tanya donghae

"Ruang tamu"

"Donghae ini rumah siapa ?" bisik eunhyuk

"Rumah orang tua ku chagiya" jawab donghae

Wajah eunhyuk memerah dengan sempurna dan tangan eunhyuk mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada donghae. "Gwenchanayo chagiya"

"Omo kau dasar anak nakal apa yang kau lakukan di sini dan… nugu ?" tanya lee heechul beruntun pada donghae. Lee hangkyung appa donghae juuga menatap penuh tanda tanya pada donghae.

"E..eomma" cicit eunhyuk

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya ?" tanya kang in

Setelah semuanya duduk dengan berani dan yakin donghae membuka suaranya. "Aku tak akan bertele tele lagi. Semalam aku sudah meniduri lee hyuk jae. Aku melakukannya karna mabuk"

"MWORAGO ?" teriak kang in

"Yeobo" panggil leeteuk

"Aku sudah cukup lama berpacaran dengan eunnhyuk. Setiap aku melamarnya aku selalu ditolak dengan alas an dia belum siap dan semalam aku lepas kendali jeongmal jwesonghamnida" kata donghae

Eunhyuk ? dia hanya menatap bingung pada donghae.

"Omo kau pintar sekali lee donghae ini baru putra eomma. Kau dengar leeteuk-ah kita akan menjadi besan tanpa perlu susah payah menjodohkan mereka" kata heechul

Semua orang yang ada di sana mendesah lega kecuali kang in yang menatap tajam donghae. "Yeobo sudahlah bukankah mereka sudah mau mengaku dan mempertanggung jawabkan semuanya" kata leeteuk

"Ah, arraseo cepat nikahkan mereka dan kau lee hyukjae kau tak bisa menolak lagi dengan alasan tak siap kau mengerti ?" tanya kang in

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum lemah.

"Kalian akan menikah secepatnya" putus heechul

Donghae membawa eunhyuk untuk berbicara secara pribadi di kamar donghae. Eunhyuk menimpuk donghae dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Eunhyuk menyerang donghae secara brutal.

"YA, geumanhae" donghae berusaha mengambil tangan eunhyuk dan membawa eunhyuk dalam pelukannya.

"Miccheosseo ? apa tadi kami sudah lam berpacaran" teriak eunhyuk sambil berontak dalam dekapan donghae. "Hiks… kau jahat sudah merusak ku dan ingin menikahi ku. Aku tak ingin menikah tanpa cinta hiks…"

Donghae mengecup pucuk kepala eunhyuk "Chagiya uljima jebal, aku akan membuat mu jatuh cinta pada ku dan aku akan berusaha mencintai mu dengan sepenuh hati dan raga ku semuanya milik mu"

"Jangan lakukan itu, itu hanya akan menyisak mu aku ingin kita tidak menikah" ucap eunhyuk

Donghae mengecup eunhyuk pelan lalu memberi lumatan lumatan lembut pada bibir eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya terpaku sampai donghae melepaskan pagutan mereka. "Aku serius aku ingin mulai mencintai mu urie yeobo"

Wajah eunhyuk memerah dengan sempurna. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat kelakuan calon istrinya ini. "Lebih baik hentikan tingkah imut mu itu atau aku bisa lepas kendali di sini" ucap donghae mengecup bibir eunhyuk sekilas dan meremas pelan pantat eunhyuk.

"YA KAU DASAR MESUM LEE DONGHAE"teriak eunhyuk

"Aigoo… simpan energi mu untuk bermain bersama ku nanti malam di bawah ku chagiya" goda donghae

"YA"

SKIP TIME… 3 bulan kemuadian….

HAEHYUK WEDDING DAY…

"Huh… awas ikan sialan itu aku berjanji akan membunuhnya" ucap sungmin

"Eonnie" ucap eunhyuk

"Minnie tenangkan dirimu tak baik bagi urie aegya ingat ini sudah bulan ke tujuh chagi" ucap kyuhyun

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum meski dari dalam hatinya dia masih ragu apa keputusannya menikah dengan donghae itu benar ? ia akui namja tampan itu sudah membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada lee donghae. Dia mencintai donghae bagaimana dengan namja itu ? dan lagi di dalam tubuh ku benihnya sudah membuahkan calon anak ku dengannya.

"Hyukkie eonnie pergi dulu ne hwaiting nae dongsaeng" kata sungmin

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. Setelah pasangan kyumin keluar pintu-pun terbuka. "Apa lagi eonnie ?" tanya eunhyuk tanpa membalik tubuhnya yang memunggungi pintu. Karna lama tak ada jawaban eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

Author pov end

Eunhyuk pov

"E..eomo… hae mwo haneungeoya ?" tanya ku saat menangkap tatapan donghae yang berbeda dari biasanya. Tatapan serius seorang laki laki yang membuat ku merinding.

"Jebal jawab dengan jujur hyukkie jawaban mu mempengaruhi kita di masa depan" ucap donghae

Aku hanya mengangguk menunggu pertanyaan donghae.

"Lee hyukjae apa kau mencintai ku ?" tanya donghae menatap lurus mata ku. "Apa kau siap hidup bersama namja brengsek yang menghancurkan hidup mu ? demi tuhan lee hyukjae bilang iya karna sekarang aku benar benar mencintai mu"

Aku tercengang tapi hanya untuk sesaat selanjutnya senyum ku melebar. "Lee donghae apa kau mencintai ku dengan tulus ? apa kau siap hidup dengan wanita yang membuat mu terjebak pada posisi seperti ini ? demi tuhan lee donghae bilang iya karna sekarang aku sangat sangat mencintai mu"

Eunhyuk pov end

Donghae pov

Aku tersenyum sambil memeluk eunhyuk dengan erat. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum. "Hae… pelan pelan kalau ada apa apa dengan urie baby eotteokheyo ?" rengek eunhyuk yang membuat ku berfikir.

"Urie baby ?"

"Maksud mu kau hamil ?"

"Hamil ? hamil anak ku ?"

"Hae junior ?"

"Aish… hae berhenti bertanya terus kapan aku jawabnya" sungut eunhyuk "Jawaban dari semua pertanyaan mu adalah NE"

Aku memeluk eunhyuk dengan erat sambil membisikkan saranghae. Pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan appa ku dengan tampang sangarnya.

"Astaga lee donghae tekan nafsu mu sebentar saja, toh sebentar lagi dia milik mu ayo cepat semuanya sudah menunggu kalian" kata appa

"APPA AKU AKAN JADI AYAH" teriak ku sambil memeluk appa dengan erat dan aku langsung diseret appa menjauh dari eunhyuk.

Donghae pov end

Author pov

"Kau lee donghae dihadapan tuhan dan semua yang hadir di sini bisakah kau berjanji atas nama tuhan dan cinta, apakah kau lee donghae bersedia mencintai lee hyukjae dan hidup bersamanya menanggung beban yang sama, bahagia bersama, sedih bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan kalian ?"

"Aku bersedia" jawab donghae yakin dan mantap.

"Kau lee hyukjae dihadapan tuhan dan semua yang hadir di sini bisakah kau berjanji atas nama tuhan dan cinta, apakah kau lee hyukjae bersedia mencintai lee donghae dan hidup bersamanya menanggung beban yang sama, bahagia bersama, sedih bersama sampai maut yang memisahkan kalian ?"

Eunhyuk menutup matanya sambil menghembuskan nafas dengan berat guna menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Aku bersedia"

"Silahkan berciuman untuk menandakan kalian telah sah"

Donghae membuka kain yang menutupi wajah eunhyuk mereka berdekatan. "Saranghanda lee hyukjae"

"Nado saranghae lee donghae"

Mereka-pun berciuman lembut untuk membutikkan mereka saling mencintai hingga nanti maut yang memanggil mereka.

END

Ini tadinya mau dibikin berchapter tapi karna author idenya mandet dan banyak masalah lainnya jadi ini jadi one shoot jeongmal jwesonghamnida


End file.
